


La Maison du Vice

by Mikan_Ichigo_Hime



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Romantism, Squatteurs, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime/pseuds/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le couple de vampires passe quelques temps au 939 Berro Drive, Los Angeles, où les nombreux fantômes ne le laissera pas tranquille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a très peu de fictions en français sur OLLA et AHS mais pour lire celle-ci vous n'êtes pas obligé de connaître les deux. Aimer lire de sentiments, de sensations, de sexe peut suffire amplement me semble t-il.  
> Mais pour ceux qui connaissent, j'espère que ceci vous plairas ! Bonne lecture !

"- Est-ce qu’un nouveau couple vient d'acheter la maison ? S'enquit Vivien, le visage collé à l'une des vitres du salon qui donnait sur l'allée."

Effectivement, alors que la nuit tirait à sa fin, deux grandes silhouettes s'approchaient d’un air conquérant de leur demeure. Il y avait quelque chose semblable à une inquiétante prudence qui se dégageait d’eux.

"- Marcy n'aurait pas osé signer un contrat si tôt après ce qu'on a fait au dernier, hasarda Ben en la rejoignant."

"- Marcy peut être stupide, mais elle est surtout dangereusement bornée, commenta Vivien en laissant son époux l’enlacer tendrement."

Avant d'arriver sur le pas de la porte, la femme et l’homme s'arrêtèrent pour observer méticuleusement la façade. Style victorien, très britannique, comme il aimait. Leurs yeux se fixèrent en direction de la fenêtre derrière laquelle les résidents les observaient, mais il était difficile de savoir si ils pouvaient les voir ou non à cause des lunettes de soleil qu’ils portaient malgré l’absence évidente de soleil. Étranges personnages.

Moira les rejoint, tenant dans ses bras Joffrey, le bébé de Vivien et Ben :

"- Elle ne les accompagne pas. Ceux-là sont des squatteurs."

Son ton était tranchant comme d'habitude, mais elle n'était jamais volontairement méprisante. Violet, qui l'avait suivit de près, fut quelque peu choqué parce qu'elle voyait.

"- Ils ne sont pas humains, la maison ne leur feras rien. Ils ne s'occuperont pas de nous."

Elle n’était pas totalement sûre d’avoir raison, mais elle l’espérait parce que c’était souvent le cas.

Le couple entra, ne remarqua pas 5 individus dans le salon, et la famille Harmon et Moira décidèrent de retourner à leur fantomatiques activités.

 

* * *

 

"- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cette maison, fit remarquer Adam, sa main gantée, hésitant à se poser sur la poignée de la porte."

"- Quelque chose qui justifierait que ce ne soit pas la seule maison abandonnée dans les environs, mais que ce soit la seule dans laquelle tu acceptes de rentrer ?"

Adam n'aimait pas que Eve se moque de lui de cette façon. Il n'était pas stupide, mais elle aimait vraiment le faire culpabiliser d'être si septique et si pessimiste et de faire passer son instinct et sa sensibilité pour de la logique.

"- Allez, Bébé, le héla Eve. Ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas venus à LA !”

Effectivement, et il préférerait être n’importe où ailleurs dans le monde qu’ici. Mis à part Paris, n’exagérons pas quand même.

“- Croiser ton horrible petite soeur est la dernière chose que je souhaite, ajouta Adam.”

“- Je suis sûre qu’elle n’est pas ici, répondit-elle.”

“- Vraiment ? Couina Adam, un sourcil sautant par dessus ses lunettes de soleil.”

La seule réponse qu’il obtint fut un chaleureux sourire, ayant davantage pour but de le distraire de penser à d’improbable scénario-catastrophe que de le rassurer. Septique, il accepta tout de même de crocheter la serrure.

“- Nous devons nous reposer, lui rappela t-elle. Quelques jours suffirons."

Adam soupira. Ils étaient las de cette existence. Il se concentra sur le fait que sans Eve a ses côtés, il y aurait déjà mis fin il y a longtemps. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de faire une remarque acide de pessimisme lorsque que la serrure céda :

"- Il y a trop de zombies ici, on ne trouvera jamais ce dont on a besoin."

Eve lui adressa un nouveau sourire, débordant de bienveillance en passant devant lui pour tourner la poignée et entrer dans la maison. 


	2. Le Fantôme curieux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entrons dans le vif du sujet. ;)

Hayden et Tate n'entraient jamais dans la maison depuis ce fameux Noël où les Harmon avaient fait fuir leurs premiers habitants. Ou du moins, ils n’y apparaissaient pas lorsque ceux-ci y étaient. Ils se contentaient du sous-sol et du grenier la majeure partie de leur temps. Tate perpétuant la fâcheuse habitude d’épier silencieusement tout le monde, et principale Violet, toujours transit par l’amour qui lui était interdit.

Mais là, les nouveaux arrivants ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux qu’ils avaient déjà vus. De plus, les dits Harmon + Moira avaient l'air d'avoir totalement désertés les lieux pour le leur laissé.

Tate se mit en tête de surveiller Eve et Adam de très près afin d'être sûr qu'ils ne causeraient aucun mal ni à la maison ni à ses infortunés locataires. Et cette seule raison justifiait qu’il soit à cet instant dans la chambre principale, en train de les matter, en plein ébat.

Il était assit en tailleur, à même le sol, à quelques mètres du lit où le couple était allongé, totalement nu, évidemment. Eve était couché sur le dos, si bien que de là où se trouvait Tate il ne pouvait pas la voir dans son entièreté. Par contre, il avait une vue tout à fait atypique du dos, et surtout des fesses, d’Adam qui était penché sur elle. Malgré des cheveux épais et noirs, il avait une pilosité étonnement éparse.

Leurs pupilles étaient dilatées si bien qu’à peine un liseré de leur iris doré était encore visible ; et même si Eve semblait en plein trip, entouré d’une vapeur d’opiaciés dont elle-seule bénéficierait, Adam quand a lui semblait ivre de sa compagne.

Il avait commencé par prendre en coupe ces pieds grecs entre ses mains, en avait délicatement embrasés les chevilles, puis était remonté jusqu’à son bassin, battant délicatement de ses longs cils noirs contre sa peau, y frottant affectueusement l’arrête de son nez, posant ses lèvres fines dessus, léchant et allant même jusqu’à l’égratigner avec la pointe de ses dents. Sensuel et joueur. C’était un privilège inavouable pour Tate que de pouvoir observer l’homme sous cette angle, son cul blanc en l’air, les jambes légèrement écartées pour stabiliser sa position sur le matelas moelleux, posées de par et d’autre de la femme qu’il vénérait et honorait religieusement mais de manière si peu chaste. Comme Tate n’ayant d’yeux que pour le spectacle offert, Adam ignorait involontairement les palpitations de sa bite en semi-érection, battant l’air en quête d’un frottement salvateur contre un drap ou une cuisse, pour totalement se dévouer au plaisir d’Eve.

Il huma son odeur, qu’il pourrait reconnaître entre toute dans ce monde, mais dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer pour vivre. Il embrassa la toison blanche qui envahissait le bas de son ventre, gardant ses mains possessivement sur ses hanches pointues, comme si la toucher équivalait à la profaner, la briser, et que pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Eve siffla de frustration, ondula son corps filiforme pour signifier qu’elle désirait davantage qu’une pieuse dévotion. Une lumière, que Tate ne pouvait pas voir, s’alluma dans les yeux d’Adam, et il sauta au visage d’Eve, dévorant avec avidité sa bouche offerte. Tate se tortilla pour observer davantage de détails, tout en osant pas changer de position. C’était une bataille de langues et de dents, de gémissements et de grognements, qui se menait. Il n’y eu pas de vainqueur, seulement deux êtres qui s’abandonnèrent aux plaisirs de la chair, aux frissons et à l’explosion euphorique de leur sens, gouvernés par leur instinct primaire.

Adam enserra les épaules d’Eve comme si elle avait eu la moindre envie de lui échapper, il y enfonça ses ongles comme si elle avait été capable de s’évaporer. En réponse, elle agrippa sa tignasse déjà emmêlée pour qu’il ait encore un repère auquel se tenir, elle égratigna son cuir chevelu pour lui prouver qu’elle était bien réelle, sur ce lit, sous lui.

Il rompit le baiser, essoufflé.

L’odeur d’Eve emplissait les poumons d’Adam, débordait jusqu’à provoquer l’overdose. Il se redressa légèrement, basculant son poids sur ses genoux, et couvrit les mains d’Eve, de part et d’autres de son visage. Si un regard pouvait brûler de désir, ils se consumeraient tous deux immédiatement. Ils n'échangeaient aucun mot, n’en avaient pas besoin ; c’était frustrant pour Tate qui ne pouvait saisir pleinement ni l’échange visuel ni la connexion olfactive entre ces deux entités. Il se contenterait de l’aguicheuse chute de reins et du mouvement de ses épaules et de la tension dans les muscles de ses cuisses.

Eve ondula en levant suffisamment haut son bassin pour attendre la bite d’Adam, rappelant à son compagnon que son plaisir à lui comptait aussi. D’ailleurs, il gémit piteusement lorsqu’elle plaqua son érection entre leur ventre. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui pour accompagner les hanches d’Eve retombant sur le lit. La gravité pouvait se montrer coquine quand elle le voulait. A la manière d’un petit animal de compagnie en quête d’affection, il se frotta et se pressa contre elle ; mais c’était inutile car elle l’aimait et le désirait autant que lui l’aimait et la désirait. Le ballet qu’exécutait leur corps était erratique, presque violent ; et sa jouissance fut pratiquement comme l’aboutissement salvateur d’une longue agonie.

Eve fit glisser ses mains le long de sa nuque, sur ses épaules, contre ses flancs, pour terminer en prenant en coupe ses fesses. Ses doigts éveillaient chacune des cellules du corps d’Adam, comme si elle lui avant de microscopiques décharges électriques. Et lorsqu’ils prirent fermement ces fesses pour les malaxer, les écartant légèrement, Tate dut se faire violence pour ne pas prendre en main sa bite dans la seconde. Adam, bien qu’en position dominante, quémanda un baiser en offrant sa bouche à Eve ; qui l’embrassa immédiatement, non sans pincer sa lèvre dans l’opération.

Il gémit. La douleur n’était pas quelque chose à laquelle il aspirait, mais il savait reconnaître l’expression d’un désir non retenu. Il prit sa langue entre ses dents pour lui signifier de davantage faire attention. Si Eve avait été un félin, elle aurait immédiatement ronronner de contentement.

Ce fut au tour d’Adam de glisser ses mains le long du corps d’Eve pour prendre ces fesses, agripper ces cuisses et soulever ces jambes. Il quitta sa bouche pour suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire, mordiller la peau tendre de ses petits seins, lécher sa propre semence qui maculait son ventre, pour finalement embrasser l’intérieur de ces cuisses après avoir posé ces jambes sur ses épaules.

Elle aussi avait nié son propre désir, et il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup plus de temps que lui pour se laisser aller dans la satisfaction complète. Il la lécha lentement, glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et introduit deux doigts quelques centimètres à l’intérieur, pour frotter une zone précise. Il la connaissait depuis un demi-millénaire, et il ne voulait pas prendre son temps pour la taquiner.

Du point de vue de Tate, la scène pouvait paraître grotesque, avec ce large dos qui lui cachait l’objet de toutes les attentions, et juste cette paire de jambes en l’air. Mais cela lui plus de voir la femme convulser, ses orteils se recroqueviller et finalement étouffer un gémissement de satisfaction.

Adam embrassa encore le bas de son ventre mais rejoignit rapidement sa bouche. Leur langue s’emmêlèrent, tout comme leur jambe quand il s’allongea contre elle, et le souffle leur manqua.

L’air était aussi lourd de leurs désirs qu’étaient légères leurs caresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierai la suite, mais j'espère que ceci vous auras plus ! A la prochaine !

**Author's Note:**

> A titre informatif, je n'ai pas de correcteur, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Bien sur, ça n'excuse pas les fautes. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre !


End file.
